Archmage
The Archmage is a Warhammer Online support archetype role and primary spellcaster of the Shining Guard, the High Elf army. The Archmage specialises in alternately healing his allies, and raining down magical destruction onto his enemies. Archmages are some of the most proficient magic users in the Warhammer World, being able to use all the Winds of Magic at once, unlike Human wizards restricted to one. The Archmage is paired with the Greenskin's Goblin Shaman. Career Overview High Elf Archmages represent the mightiest of High Elf magic users and are among the most powerful spell casters in the world of WAR. They are easily recognized by their long, flowing, colored robes and beautifully crafted staffs. In combat, they drain the magical essence of their foes and use it to power their own fantastic spells. As opposed to Bright Wizards and other inferior spell casters, the Archmage is capable of controlling and manipulating not just one, but all of the Winds of Magic, channeling the different winds together as Qhaysh, or high magic. In game play terms, the Archmage uses basic, Action Point-based spells that leave him strengthened, rather than weakened, upon their casting as is otherwise often the case with lesser magic users. As the Archmage casts these spells, he builds up increasingly stronger reserves of High Magic. This not only allows him to cast more powerful healing and protecting spells, but empowers every aspect of his being, including the casting of the lesser spells to the point of making them more potent, or instant. Specialty The Loremasters of Hoeth are capable of manipulating the winds of magic with a grace and subtlety that only comes with centuries of study. An Archmage does not waste the power he draws upon; instead he efficiently weaves the winds of magic into destructive spells conserving a small amount of arcane energy with each spell he casts. The Archmage can then draw upon this reserve of power to weave the most difficult spells of High Magic capable of leaving even the most terribly wounded warrior hale and hearty with nary a scar to show for it. The Archmage is paired with the Goblin Shaman. The Archmage builds up to five points of High Magic through casting healing spells or damage spells. Healing spells will build High Magic Tranquility, while damage spells will build High Magic Force. Most healing spells gain a bonus from Force, while most damage spells gain a bonus from Tranquility. Once a spell is cast that uses Tranquility or Force, High Magic will be reset to zero. High Magic will either reduce the casting time of a spell by 20% per point of High Magic or increase the potency of instant spells by 5% per point of High Magic. Armor and Weapons The Archmage weilds a staff and wears various forms of cloth robe providing minimal physical protection. :For Archmage armor sets see: Archmage/Armor Sets Mastery The Archmage has three trees, each with a set of baseline abilities, Tactics, and Morale abilities. In addition, the Archmage can specialize into each path to receive additional abilities, Tactics, and Morale abilities. Specialization into a tree also improves the effectiveness of baseline career abilities. Path of Isha The Path of Isha is focused on restoring health and life to the Archmage's allies. A skilled Master of this path will be adept at weaving offensive magic in with his healing magic, greatly extending the efficiency of his beneficial spells. Path of Asuryan The Path of Asuryan is primarily aimed at bringing forth the destructive side of the Winds of Magic. An Archmage who specializes in this path will become adept at raining down doom upon his foes, while simultaneously manipulating the flows of arcane power to fuel his healing magic as well. Path of Vaul The Path of Vaul is a subtle Mastery that focuses on both crippling the Archmage's enemies, and strengthening his allies. The specialist in this Mastery relies on cunning effects to lead his foes to an inevitable doom which they won't even realize is approaching until it's too late. Abilities :Main Article: Archmage Abilities Every Archmage may gain 15 career Tactics, 24 Actions, and 9 Morale abilities. Each Mastery Path contains another 3 Actions, 3 Tactics, and 1 Morale Ability. Influence Rewards :Main Article: Archmage Influence Rewards Category:Warhammer Online